


The Second Kira.... is from Konoha?

by bazmultifandom



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, L Lawliet/Light Yagami - Freeform, L Wins (Death Note), M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One-Sided Attraction, POV L (Death Note), Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Yagami Light is Kira, Yagami Light is a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazmultifandom/pseuds/bazmultifandom
Summary: Light Yagami is the First Kira. What if the Second Kira is not Misa Amane, but Sasuke Uchiha? (NaruSasu Centric)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Yagami stumbled across the Death Note and uses it. We take glimpse inside the lives Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just came up with the blue yesterday, while browsing through some crossover Death Note and Naruto fan-fiction on fanfiction.net. Unfortunately, many of those brilliant ideas were unfinished, and I cannot find any decent stories regarding my two favourite duos, so why not write my own? Keep in mind that it will be set mostly in the Death Note World and I may focus more on the Naruto Characters POV instead of the Death Note ones, since I am currently at Episode 93 of Naruto Shippuden. I am sorry if it disappoints you, but DN characters will be very minor in this, as I have no idea on how to fully expand their character. In fact, I may even make this a one sided L Lawliet/Light Yagami. But, no fret. Let's dive in the story, shall we?

28 November 2005 

It was a normal, boring and uninteresting day for Light Yagami. People were being jerks, soaking in their pathetic little lives. One of his campus mates invited him for a game of snooker later in the day. He politely declined, grumbling inwardly. Don't these people have a real goal in their lives? 

On the way back home, he came across a rather peculiar looking notebook called ‘Death Note’. Scoffing, he picked it up, thinking that it was some kind of sick joke. Nevertheless, curiosity got the best of him, and he brought the notebook home.

Two hours later, and after killing his first victim, Kurou Otoharada, he smirked, finally feeling like he could change the world with one simple tool : a book that could kill people.

He looked down at his hands, and smirked.

xxx 

Uzumaki Naruto yawned, and checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Where on earth was his partner? He was late, yet again, a trait that he picked up from his former teacher, Kakashi Sensei. 

Naruto yawned again, and tried to eavesdrop, but to no avail. A second later, a voice could be heard from inside. “Naruto, stop eavesdropping. You can come in now.” 

The younger blond grumbled, and stepped into the room. Inside, there was Kakashi Sensei, and his former teacher, Jiraiya-Sama. Kakashi was both Naruto and Sasuke’s teacher before Naruto was trained underneath Jiraiya, while Sasuke continued to train with Kakashi. After two years of intense training, both of them decided to join the ANBU Black Ops, the most prestigious police force there is in the small town of Konoha. 

Both of them solved numerous cases together, with Sasuke's strategic brain and Naruto’s extraordinary strength as their key advantages. Aside from that, both of them are orphans who lost their parents when they were very young. They understood each other’s pain and complemented each other’s strengths and weaknesses. It was no doubt that their bond is highly unique and precious. Everyone in the village thought so. 

Especially Kakashi and Jiraiya, who have been watching their interactions since they were very young. 

At the other corner of the room was Yamato, his supervisor, and his partner and best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He looked at Naruto with a scowl on his face, and said, “You dobe. Your stunt was highly unprofessional. You’re lucky we finished our discussion, otherwise I would kick you out of this room myself.”

Kakashi, damn, that annoying Copy Ninja, had the nerve to smirk at him. He couldn’t see his face underneath that mask of his, but he could tell by the slight crinkle at his right eye and his mouth movements that he was smirking. 

Naruto smiled widely, stuck out his tongue, and said, “You were taking so long! You promised to be done by 5:30 pm, and you’re not done by 6 pm! As a punishment for making me wait for so long, you have to treat me to Ichiraku Ramen!”

Sasuke’s frown deepened, as he resisted the urge to punch Naruto. He was such a loser! How could he cope with the annoying, constantly wearing orange (who even wears orange? It is such an ugly color!) dobe? How was he, Sasuke Ucicha, the epitome of calm and coolness, even friends with Naruto Uzumaki, the loudest person on Earth? Not to mention, number one most unpredictable ninja? Unpredictable! That word will never come across his set of vocabulary.

“Do you think I could predict the time that this meeting would be finished? If I was given a choice, I want to just get out of here and lay down on bed! But life isn’t full of our own choices, isn’t it?” he muttered, his tone darkening. 

The meeting was such a drag and it gave him a pounding headache. To top it off with the presence of the ususratonkanchi, who makes him feel all sorts of things. The whole thing was so confusing, and he hated it. Sasuke really needed that sleep.

“Oh come on, Sasuke, lighten up, would you? The meeting’s over, and you can at least eat some decent food. Besides, you can’t bear to turn down Naruto, can’t you? Just take it as a… closer bonding time.” Kakashi said innocently, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Sasuke glared daggers at the masked Jounin, his pale face slightly red from the previous comment. Naruto took no notice, however, and looked weirdly at his former teacher. 

“What do you mean, Sensei?”

“Naruto, let’s go!” Sasuke exclaimed, pulled the infuriating blond by the wrist out of the door and eventually, out of sight. He did not need the conversation to prolong any longer. How did Kakashi Sensei figure it out? Even he himself was trying to sort out whatever feelings he had for Naruto Uzumaki.

This whole ordeal was such a drag. 

“Hey, you were so pissed and acting all emo and punk rock like. Now, you suddenly want to treat me ramen? See, I told you Sasuke-teme, you can’t resist me! I, Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only son of the Fourth Most Noble ANBU Black Ops-,” that loud voice boomed, and Sasuke didn’t know whether to punch him or kiss him silly. 

Damn. It’s those thoughts again.

“Naruto, please, for the love of God, please shut up. Besides, I never said anything about treating you.” Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. His heart, however, was racing in an extraordinary amount of speed inside his chest. He hated to admit this, but whatever that dobe said was right ; he was irresistible. Correction, is. 

The Uchiha fought back a groan, and prayed that the night would end right there and then. 

But seeing the blond’s wide smile and the hearty laugh, he had second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! I will try to make the chapters alternate with the different universe, such as the first chapter being Death Note POV, while the second chapter being Naruto POV, and so on and so fourth. Thanks again, and see you later! Motivations will be very helpful!! :)))


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear from L for the first time, and he meets the ICPO members. The next day, he confronts Kira. Naruto and Sasuke watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i am back hehe. i really hope you are enjoying my story so far. before you read this, keep in mind that this chapter is in both L's and Naruto and Sasuke's POV. Sorry if it is a little confusing for you, and if you feel like it is a little odd (coz you know, a mix of both universes). Honestly, I also added a Light POV, but I figured it would be too confusing for readers. Plus, the scenes with his POV was rather hard to write and adjust with. Prior, or while writing this story, I had to 'research', so I rewatched the second Death Note Episode, Confrontation. Man, I forgot how brilliant it was. Anyways, enough with the ramblings. On with it!

4 December 2005

He brushed off his hair away from his eyes, and opened his laptop. It has been several days since those rather peculiar killings started, and he already did his fair share of investigation. 

“Members of the ICPO,” his normal voice disguised with an electronic speaker spoke, and he took a long pause, for added effect. “I am L.”

Gasps and murmurs could be heard. He let the reaction dwindle down, and he spoke again. 

“This case is hard as it involves more people than any other case. It is also an atrocious case of serial murder that I will never forgive. In order to solve this case, I would need the ICPO members… No, all the organizations to fully cooperate with me. At this conference, I want you to decide whether you’ll support me.”

Murmurs. He ignored it.

“Other than that, I strongly desire that the Japanese Police work with me. “

More murmurs could be heard. He heard a voice, loud and booming with authority, although he sounded evidently confused. He peered closer to the screen. That must be the Chief Of the Japanese Police.

“Japan? Why?”

“No matter how many suspects there are, the possibility that they are Japanese is really high. Even if they aren’t Japanese, it’s likely that they are in Japan.”

“On what grounds is this theory based on?” the voice asked again. He made a mental note to check the name of the Chief.

“Why is it Japan?” L paused, pretended to think, and continued, “I think I can show you very soon when I confront the perpetrator. “

“A direct confrontation?” he heard doubt in the Chief’s voice. 

“In any case, I would like to set up the headquarters in Japan.” He said the statement, and the call ended with a click of his button.

XXX

5 December 2005

The TV screen flashed an obnoxiously bright blue color, signalling a coming commercial break. Naruto groaned, and Sasuke made a little noise in his throat which sounded like he disapproved of the interruption. It was especially annoying, considering that this was their first time having a day off in a month. Instead of getting to watch their favourite movie, they were rudely interrupted by a mere advertisement.

“Apologies for the interruption as we bring you a special and live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol.”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, while Sasuke’s head tilted to the side. So, not a commercial break, then.

“I am the only one who can mobilize the entire world’s police force, Lind L Tailor. And also known as L.”

Naruto was fascinated. He heard stories regarding the infamous L. And he is showing his face? Sasuke was disinterested, chewing on his tomatoes instead. What kind of power play and politics is this? 

And for now, the Japanese Police Force could only wait.

“Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. This is the most gruesome act of murder and it should be punished. I would definitely catch the person responsible for this who is known as Kira.” His voice was firm, but had an unreadable expression on his face.

Sasuke’s attention shifted closely to the TV screen, and rolled his eyes. “That’s one cocky bastard.”

“Shut up, Teme, like you can do any better,” Naruto retorted, and stuck out his tongue. His attention shifted towards the screen a second later. 

“Kira, I can guess your motives and why you are doing this. But what you are doing is evil!”

Naruto laughed, and clapped in glee. “Take that, you Kira sucker!” Sasuke looked at him as if he had two heads. He was weirded out, really. It was as if this dobe was watching a comedy movie. Or a really good action movie. Tch.

Time passed. Right now, L couldn’t anticipate Kira’s movements. But if his theory and deductions were true, that would make even the greatest detective speechless. Because his theory was so far fetched that it seemed impossible. 

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Naruto tapped his foot rapidly on the floor, impatient. A few minutes has already passed, but still, nothing. The face of Lind L Tailor was fixated on the camera, as if staring at their souls. Sasuke stared at the screen as if he was doing a staring contest with the man. It unnerved Naruto.

Suddenly, the man in the suit eyes widened in shock, clutched his heart and groaned out in pain. He then collapsed onto the desk, dead and lifeless. He was killed by Kira, and died from a heart attack. A Kira signature move. 

Naruto looked at the TV screen in shock. The world’s most renowned detective, dead? This dude was legendary, and he was the best option. He felt himself shaking, and gritted his teeth. Whoever this Kira bastard was, Naruto wished he could go to wherever he was and just kill that bastard!

“Teme! How dare he kill L! I swear, I would go to his house right now and Rasegan him! Dattebayo!” He screeched, and Sasuke winced at the loud pitch of his friend’s voice.

“Well, he was being cocky,” Sasuke said indifferently, and saw a look in Naruto’s eyes which could be described as murderous. He sighed, and continued, “Honestly Naruto, I don’t understand why you get riled up about other people’s business so much. That man is dead. More specifically, killed by whoever the Kira guy was. Doesn’t matter if he was the best detective in the world. He’s still dead.”

On the other side of Japan, L’s eyes widened, as he looked at the dead body of the supposed executioner. So, it was true, then? The killer was in Kanto, Japan, and whoever this person is, he could kill someone even if he is not present at the location. This was such an astonishing breakthrough. Just how, or what exactly, are the methods used by this person to kill?

He took a deep breath, as he pressed the button to make his initials appear on the screen. 

-

‘‘Wait, why is there the letter L on the screen? Isn’t he dead?” Naruto asked, his anger dissapitating, to be replaced with confusion. Sasuke shrugged, although his eyes did narrow a bit at the odd notion of the dead’s detective initials on the screen.

“I can’t believe it. I had to test it to be sure,” the computer scrambled voice uttered, his voice filled with shock. “Who would have thought it could be true?” 

Naruto's shocked face morphed into glee as he grinned, his fist pumped into the air. “L is not dead! Wow this guy must be something, huh, being able to cheat death like that.”

“He did not cheat death, you dobe. Something must have happened behind the curtains for this whole scenario to play out,” Sasuke said, as his thoughts geared towards one thing. How did Kira kill the man who was so called ‘L’?

"So….. L tricked Kira?" Naruto asked, confusion evident on his face. 

"Yes, of course he did, you dobe. Man, I wonder how you could be so dense sometimes." 

Naruto opened his mouth to reply back with another painful jab, but his intentions were halted when he heard the same voice again.

“It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I couldn’t believe it before witnessing it with my own eyes. Kira, listen to me. If you indeed killed the man on the screen, Lind L Tailor, you just killed a man due to be executed today. That was not me.”

The looks on Naruto and Sasuke’s faces were priceless. 

The robot voice droned on. “This criminal was captured by the police secretly. You wouldn’t have heard from him on the television or on the internet. It looks like even you couldn’t get information on him.” 

L smirked behind his laptop screen, and continued, “But L certainly does exist! So now, try and kill me!” 

“Neh, Neh, what is L doing? Does he want to get killed?” Naruto said worriedly, his face fixated on the screen. 

Sasuke's frown turned into a smirk, and then almost turning into a full blown grin. “L is taunting him.”

“What’s the matter? Go on! Hurry up, kill me! Come on! Try and kill me!”

“Man, this L dude sure has some courage to be goading a serial killer on live television," Sasuke commented, a rare, satisfactory smile still intact on his face.

“That’s why he is the best detective in the world, Sasuke-Teme.” 

“What’s the matter, can’t you do it?” The robotic voice taunted Kira again. Naruto grinned like a kid who received sweets. Sasuke was impressed by it all.

L smiled, further confirming his hypothesis. He did not expect to be close towards the suspect so quickly. Well, Fate certainly was on his side today. 

“It seems like you can’t kill me. So, they are certain people you can’t kill. You’ve given me a nice hint. I’ll tell you something good as a reward.”

“We lied about it being a live worldwide broadcast. It is only being broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan.”

Naruto gasped. When they thought L had used all his powerful moves, but no, there is more. The detective never failed to surprise him. Never failed to surprise everybody, and that was a fact. He glanced at his side. For once, Sasuke looked as shocked as him. Looks like there are more tricks up on his sleeve. 

“I planned to broadcast this at different areas at different times, but it seems like I no longer need to. I now know that you are in Kanto.”

“Your first victim was the phantom killer in Shinjuku. The police overlooked this case because it was a small accident. Of all the high profile criminals who died of heart attacks, his crime was the least serious. In addition, this incident was only reported within Japan.”

“I can deduce this much with the information I have. It means you are in Japan, and that your first victim was a guinea pig. We made the first announcement in Kanto due to it’s large population. We are lucky we found you here. To be honest, I never thought it would go so well.”

L smiled, and swiped tuck the lose strands of his hair into his ear. 

“Kira, it presumably won’t be so long before I can sentence you to death. I am also curious on how you commit the murders. However, I’ll uncover that when I catch you. We will meet again, Kira.”

Then, those initials disappeared and their favourite movie was playing again, as if the best confrontation in the whole universe did not happen. 

“Sasuke, what was that? You can’t deny that was the most coolest and interesting thing that happen to us in a long time!” Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke agreed with his friend, humming his response. 

“Man, I wonder what they are going to do about Kira?” Naruto wondered out loud, and Sasuke gave a shrug.

"It’s none of our business, anyways. Let the Japanese Police Force at Kanto settle this case. We may have bigger fish to fry.”

Naruto nodded, gaze unfocused, scooted closer to Sasuke and slung his arms over the raven boy’s shoulders. The blond then proceeded to snuggle closer to him, much to his dismay (he didn't want Naruto to notice his reddening face.)

“Naruto! What are you doing?” Sasuke asked, trying not to sound as flustered as possible.

“I’m cold, Teme, and you are warm," Naruto said, and leaned his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.

He grumbled, but did not push Naruto away. They watched the movie in silence, with occasional commentaries and then escalating with their usual banter, with Naruto's head still on his shoulder.

Oddly enough, he doesn’t seem to mind.

-

L sat in his usual position, legs propped upright until his shoulders. He was still thinking on the methods that Kira used to kill, sipping his sweet black coffee using his left hand.

L drank his drink from the small cup, and finished it all in one go. 

He smirked, thinking of the previous confrontation just a few hours ago. It was one of the most interesting things he has done in a long time. He rarely felt a thrill when he solved cases, no matter how big. This was probably the first.

For now, he has obtained most of the information he needed. And to top it all off, has already seen just how egoistic this bastard is. 

This was going to be fun, he thought.

They were going to meet really soon, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback, kudos and even critisism (positive ones would be nicer :p) are very much appreaciated. thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Motivations would mean a lot!


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L Lawliet asks for help. Naruto received a great news. Sasuke reflects on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ANBU Naruto and Sasuke acts like normal humans, barely having powers except for the basic Rasegan and Chidori (to fit in this universe). They kill with weapons.  
> 2) ANBU is not evil and does not require a 'darkness' to enter it.

27 December 2005

“L, we have a call from the FBI Director.” A beep could be heard a second later. 

“L, it’s me. I’ve just got word from Japan that all our agents have died. They all died of heart attacks. I can only conclude that Kira was behind it. L, I’m very sorry. But the FBI will call off our investigation in Japan.”

L stood upright, away from the harsh computer glare. He tried to keep his expression at bay, 

“It’s from Chief Yagami.” Another beep, followed by his voice.

“L. I’ve just spoken with the FBI Director. According to him, you were investigating everyone involved with the task force here.”

“Yes.”

“What’s the meaning of this? Do you mean to say that you suspect us?”

“I believe I did what was necessary in order to learn Kira’s true identity.” he said flatly. 

“I can’t accept this. I can’t condone you treating fellow comrades as spies.”

“L, how can we trust you?” he heard a different voice. He assumed it was the other police officers.

“Besides that, Kira killed those FBI agents, didn’t he? Kira will kill anyone that opposes him, even if they are not criminals. Kira is a cruel murderer!” another one hollered, and noise filled the room at the opposite line.

The call ended. There was another beep. He tried his best to ignore it.

“Another victim has left a message.”

His surprise heightened, and he let out the tiniest gasp.

“L, do you know about Gods of Death?” 

He raised his eyebrows, and opened the attachment sent in by an unknown email. In the picture, one straight sentence caught his eye. “Loves apples.”

He gritted his teeth, and frowned. “Damn you, Kira!”

He really needed to do something about this. Something other than his initial plan regarding the National Police Agency. 

He decided to call the Fifth. Surely, she would be of great help.

XXX

28 December 2005 

“Kakashi Sensei, aren't there any interesting cases that you could give us? It’s all so boring,” Naruto huffed, and folded his arms. Sasuke’s face stayed passive, but he silently agreed with his companion. Things were getting really lax, and they weren’t getting their usual hits, which itched them to no end. They needed their daily dose of sparring to stay sane. 

“Actually, the Hokage needs to see you, Naruto. Only you,” the grey haired man’s eyes flickered at Sasuke’s face. Although he tried not to show it, the raven was probably both intrigued and slightly pissed that he was left out.

Naruto’s head cocked to the side, shrugged, and followed Kakashi towards the Hokage Tower, leaving Sasuke behind in the meeting room, alone with his thoughts.

-

“I have a special mission for you. Specifically for you,” Tsunade got straight into business as soon as Naruto and Kakashi set foot inside her office. Jiraiya stood next to Tsunade with his arms crossed, expression solemn.

“What is it, Tsunade Baachan? Is it an S Rank mission? Or an A Rank mission? Wow, you know me so well!” He said gleefully, and clapped his hands together. His ramblings stopped, however, at the faces of the three older people in the room. 

“This case is strictly confidential, so you would not inform anyone regarding this. Understood?” 

Naruto felt something deflate inside him. So, he can’t tell Sasuke?

“However, you can pick one person to assist you with this case, and no more. The only people knowing about this case are the people in this room. Not even Yamoto knows about this. Do you understand?”

He grinned, and saluted, “Hai, Tsunade Baachan!”

“Right. Since L received help from me in the past, he is asking for my help to dispatch two representatives from each of the Hidden Villages to aid him in the Kira Case. Gaara and Temari are representing the Hidden Village of the Sand, while Haku and Zabuza will be assisting from the Hidden Village of the Mist.”

“Baachan, you can't be serious.” He was grinning like an idiot. Just approximately two weeks ago, he saw the broadcast that changed Japan’s fate, no, probably the whole world. And now, the greatest detective, L, was indirectly handing him this case on a platter. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Yes, I am serious,” she sounded grim, but her eyes had some kind of fire, or anticipation inside them. “I know you are fit for this case. It may not be your strong fort, all this analysing, but with your strong will and determination, I think you can actually do this.”

For once, Naruto was speechless. Things must be getting tougher if she decided to treat him like this, like actually being nice to him. He gulped, suddenly nervous. It may seem like fun and games, but he could lose his life along the way. He didn’t want to die yet. He couldn't leave Sasuke alone.

His chest constricted at that thought. What if he chose Sasuke and then, he died while solving the case? What if Kira got Sasuke first? He couldn’t stand the thought of his friend dying.

“Why can’t Shikamaru solve this case? He is smarter than me, isn’t he. I think he could do better than me, don’t you think, Baachan?”

“Are you backing away from a challenge, Uzumaki Naruto? This is unlike you.”

Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then plastered a grin on his face. “Yes! I am ready to take this case! I will catch whoever Kira is and Rasengan him! He will definitely feel the wrath of Uzumaki Naruto!”

Jiraiya grinned, and said, “That’s more like it.”

-

Sasuke took a deep breath, and stared at the trees in front of him. It was the first time he had been fully alone in a long time, away from his comrades and the annoying but endearing blond, Naruto.

It seemed like his life revolved around Naruto nowadays. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was his face. They work together, train, eat, and even sleep in each other's houses sometimes if one of them was too exhausted to go back home (it was usually Naruto’s case). The last thing he sees before going to sleep is also Naruto’s face.

To be honest, he didn’t fully mind Naruto being a constant thing in his life. In fact, he grew to like it. He felt happier than he had been in a while. 

But now, with just his mere presence gone, he felt his thoughts haunting him again. The scar on his left shoulder still has not faded, as if it was there as a reminder of his foolishness. As if it was taunting him. 

If it weren’t for Naruto….

He sighed, closed his eyes, and willed for his thoughts to go away.

-

Naruto opted to walk out of the Hokage Tower for once, accidentally stumbling with Shikamaru along the way. Naruto grinned sheepishly, while the green vested boy groaned, and picked the pile of papers from the floor. 

“What does Baachan want with that much paper? Doesn’t she hate paperwork?”

Shikamaru shrugged, and was about to say something before his eyes widened, as if he remembered something. He turned his attention towards Naruto, and asked in a hushed tone, “So, you’ve chosen your partner for the Kira case?”

“Ey, aren’t you supposed to not know about this?”

“I'm Hokage's Second Advisor. Of course I know about this case.”

Naruto made a noise of understandment, and nodded, to answer Shikamaru’s previous question. The ponytailed guy scoffed, and muttered, “Figures. You always choose him, despite all the things he has done to you.”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose, and asked, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He tried to kill you, Naruto! What makes you think that he is worth sticking around for?”

Naruto was taken aback by his friend’s statement. He was never this rash and knew the issues in where he could meddle and where he shouldn’t. This case was one big read line that one shouldn’t cross.

Naruto clenched his fist, and resisted the urge to punch him. “Shut up! You know nothing about Sasuke! Nothing!”

Shikamaru shrugged, but had a remorseful look in his eyes, “He just keeps on hurting you over and over again. He’s a disgrace, and a traitor, I tell you that.”

And just like that, he walked away, leaving Naruto behind to collect his thoughts. 

-

Naruto was still mulling over what Shikamaru said when he saw the figure of a brooding Uchiha on the tree branch. He grinned, and called out upon his partner.

“Sasuke! I’ve got good news for you!”

Sasue tilted his head to the side, his gloomy mood dissapitating at the sight of his bright orange clothes and his screeching voice. He climbed down the tree with ease, which earned an annoyed glare from the other boy.

Naruto never fails to make his mood lift, in any circumstances.

“This was supposed to be told discreetly, but never mind,” Naruto grinned, and stepped closer to him, almost invading his personal space. Sasuke’s eyes widened when Naruto stepped so close to him until his breath was on his cheek. He kept his face into an annoyed glare, but felt his traitorous heart sped up.

“We are going to solve the Kira case. Together.” the blond whispered, excitement evident in his voice. Sasuke however, was focused on not making himself look like an idiot. It was not working, as he still felt Naruto’s hot breath on his ear. 

Plus, the way he conveyed the news, it was as if he was enthusiastic for something else…

Focus, Sasuke, Focus, he scolded himself, still keeping that scowl on his face. Keep it in your pants, Uchiha.

Naruto pulled away, still, for the love of God, grinning, but his face turned into confusion.

“Why is your face red, Sasuke?”

He looked away, face heating up while trying to calm himself down. Looks like he was not as good as keeping a straight face as he thought he would. 

“Nothing. Let’s go home, usuratonkanchi.”

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> severely unmotivated. nobody is reading my story since it is a crossover and it honestly upsets me ;((( it will get better, i promise. hopefully, the chapter after this will be better. :) plus, schoolwork and life is killing me. everything is just busy. for all the people who read and came this far, thank you. i sincerely appreciate it ;')


End file.
